Kid X Maka OneShot
by XxPastaLoverxX
Summary: Black Star is hosting a party. So what happens when he and the others get devious and decide to lock Maka and Kid in a closet together?


He hated sleepovers. Being in the house of someone that didn't care about the symmetry of their home disgusted him. He just hoped that Black Star's house wouldn't be too asymmetrical.

Kid sighed as he watched Patty hopelessly try to stuff a stuffed giraffe into a bag of her clothes.

"Hurry up, you guys!" Liz said impatiently.

"I need to make sure everything is folded and packed up perfectly…" He said measuring the length and width of his newly folded pajamas, making sure the folds had utmost symmetry.

Most people were perplexed at why Kid was so 'madly in love', as some would put it, with symmetry. Come to think of it, I don't think I even know why he was obsessed with it…

Kid finished making sure everything in his bag was as symmetrical as possible and Patty finally got her giraffe stuffed in her bag. Liz sighed as the two stood up. She had been done for nearly an hour and now the other two were going to make all three of them late, unless they hurried.

The trio rushed out the door and ran as fast as they could, hoping to not be late to Black Star's. But, despite their efforts, they were 15 minutes late.

Liz timidly knocked on the door. Black Star was quick to open it.

"Yahoo! You guys made it! I was beginning to think you guys had skipped out on me! But you wouldn't do that to someone who's as big of a star as I am, now would you!" Black Star said.

He let the three through and they walked into the home. They set their belongings by everyone else's, Kid trying to align everyone's items perfectly.

"Now that everyone's here, we can play spin the bottle!" Black Star screamed.

The room groaned. Black Star ran into his kitchen to get a bottle to use. He came back into the room, holding a glass bottle in his hands.

"Who wants to spin first?" He asked.

The room groaned once more.

"No one? Why don't I spin it then? A big shot like me should always go first in games like this." He said.

Everyone sat down in a circle, Black Star clearly being the only one who wanted to play. He spun the bottle. It started to slow down around Liz. Right when the bottle was about to stop, the power went out.

A scream was heard from the group. A minute later the power came back on with the absence of one person... 

Maka Albarn. 

The group stared at where Maka was sitting just moments before. 

Patty dropped her stuffed giraffe that she was holding. 

"Where did Maka – Chan go?" She asked. 

"I don't know Patty…" Liz murmured. 

"I say we split up and look for her…" Soul said. 

"Since I'm the big shot here, I'll divide you all into pairs!" Black Star said. 

"We never saw that coming…" Liz said, sarcastically. 

"Okay! Here are the pairs that I just decided: Liz with Soul, Patty with Kid, and Tsubaki with me!" He said, ignoring Liz's comment. 

"Patty and Kid, you search upstairs. Liz and Soul, you guys get downstairs. And as for me and Tsubaki, we'll search on this floor." He added. 

So, the 'teams' split up, going in the directions ordered by Black Star. Patty and Kid climbed up the stairs, scanning the floors and walls for any trace of Maka. They would get to the rooms once they had finished examining the hall. Patty's eyes opened wide. 

"Patty, why did you stop?" Kid asked, staring at the girl who had stopped in front of a painting. 

"It's a giraffe!" She smiled. 

Kid sighed. 

"Come on Patty, we have to start checking the rooms now…" He said. 

She continued to stare at the painting. 

Kid sighed and walked into a room. He took a quick look around and noticed Maka tied up in a corner. 

The door was slowly closing behind Kid. He heard it creak and turned around. 

"Have fun you guys…" Patty giggled, and shut the door completely. 

The door clicked, signaling it had been locked from the outside. 

Maka and Kid were confused. What had just happened? 

Kid shook his head and turned back to Maka. He walked over to her and got on his knees. He slowly moved the tape off of her mouth. 

"You okay?" He asked. 

"Yeah…" Maka replied. 

Kid began untying the rope that was binding her hands. Before he could untie the ropes at her ankles, she had already untied them herself. 

She stood up. 

"Thanks, I think…" She said. 

"No problem…" He murmured. 

He walked over to the door and jiggled the knob. 

"Well, looks like we are going to have to stay in here until they let us out…" He said. 

He slid down the door. 

"If only we could have been locked in a room with more symmetry…" He added. 

"We're locked in a room for who knows how long and all you care about is the symmetry?" Maka asked. 

"Symmetry is key…" 

"Ugh…" 

Maka sat down beside Kid. 

"I wonder when we'll be let out…" She murmured. 

"I hope it's at eight…" Kid said. 

"Why?" 

"The number eight has perfect symmetry." 

"Symmetry is all you care about, isn't it?" 

"No. I care about other things." 

Maka turned her head so she was facing Kid. 

"What other things?" She asked. 

Kid turned his head so he was eye – to – eye with Maka. 

"You." He said. 

"M – Me?" Maka asked, not expecting him to say that. 

"Yes, you." 

"I… I don't know what to say… I didn't really expect that…" 

They sat in the silence for a minute or two. 

"Maka, can I ask you something?" Kid asked. 

"Yeah…" She replied. 

"Do you… Err… Love me?" 

Her face turned red. 

"Err… I, uhh… I think I do…" She said, looking down. 

"Great, so you wouldn't care if I asked you something else?" Kid asked. 

"What's your next question?" 

"Will you go out with me?" 

His face turned slightly pink when he asked the question. They sat there in silence for another 30 seconds. 

"I shouldn't have asked…" Kid said, turning his head away. 

"Yes." Maka said. 

"Y – Yes?" 

He turned his head back to face Maka again. 

"Yes!" 

Kid smiled and hugged Maka. 

"I love you Maka – Chan…" He said. 

"More than symmetry?" 

"Yes… I love you more than symmetry…" 

A small giggle was heard outside the room. Kid pulled away from the hug, recognizing the laughter's owner as Patty. 

"Patty, let us out!" He screamed at the door. 

"Not until you and Maka – Chan kiss!" She giggled. 

Both Maka and Kid's faces got redder. They looked at each other and nodded. 

They moved their faces steadily closer and closer until their lips met. 

So, they sat there with their lips pressed against one another's until Maka pulled away. 

"Th – there! We kissed! Now let us out!" She said, her face completely red. 

"Okay!" Patty giggled again and unlocked the door. 

The two who were locked in the room stumbled out of the room and walked down stairs, only to be applauded. 

"Why are you guys clapping?" Kid asked, a little annoyed. 

"You did it!" Liz said. 

"Did what?" Maka asked. 

"Well, we all knew you two liked each other so we set all of this up to get you guys to kiss." 

"You guys set this up? You guys tied me up and put me in a room, with my mouth taped, just so me and Kid would kiss?" 

"Yes."

Maka smiled. 

"I love you guys…" She gave them all a group hug, except for Kid who inferred what Maka was going to do. 

The group of people she had hugged were completely unaware that she had picked up a book during the hug. 

"Maka… CHOP!" She said, Maka chopping the group. 

"Hey, big shots like me don't get Maka chopped!" Black Star complained. 

"Would you like to be chopped again?" Maka raised the book threateningly. 

"Uh, no thanks…" 

"That's what I thought…" 

She set the book down on a table and yawned. 

"I'm tired…" She said. 

"Maybe we should be getting to bed then… I'm tired, too…" Kid said. 

The two smiled and walked upstairs again, Maka stepping in the bathroom to change into her pajamas. After she stepped out, Kid did the same. They went back downstairs and set up their sleeping bags and pillows, right next to each other. Once they laid down, they instantly fell asleep on Black Star's living room floor. Hand in hand…


End file.
